Whenever you need a friend
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She knew he had seen the bags underneath her eyes; not that it was anything you could overlook. She realized it was something everyone could see. But she didn't care about everyone seeing it. She only hoped it wouldn't make him worry too much." Jisbon. There's romance in here, or it's meant to be romance anyway, don't be fooled please. One-shot. Rated K plus.


**A/N: I don't know. I'm feeling insecure of my writing again... because everything else in my life is failing at the moment and I was foolish to assume that people actually enjoyed me writing and all... so yeah. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'Whenever you need a friend'_**

She knew he had seen the bags underneath her eyes; not that it was anything you could overlook. She realized it was something _everyone_ could see. But she didn't care about everyone seeing it. She only hoped it wouldn't make him worry too much. She knew he would anyway, she couldn't stop it.

One night, she settled onto her couch with a big bowl of popcorn and started one of the many movies she still had to see; The Avengers. God how many times he had told her she should watch that-

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did she constantly think of him these days? She hated herself for doing it. He didn't see her. He worried about her, sure, but that was about it. She sighed again. God, she was pathetic. What did she expect? That he would appear at her doorstep and make love to her? God no.

Her phone buzzed. No. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Just wanted to watch that freaking movie. She pressed play and ignored her phone. The first few minutes of the movie, she was confused. She had no idea what was happening-

She heard a sound coming from the window. She frowned. Was it the person who was trying to call her? Probably, yes. She once again ignored it and focused on the movie again.

Dammit, the person didn't stop, did they?

She groaned and got up, walking to her window. She opened it, and instantly recognized the mop of blonde curls and the blur of blue fabric. In a split-second, she was reminded of Romeo and Julliet – too love-struck people, one standing high on a balcony, the other with a rose underneath it... then she remembered that both characters died in the play and she shook it from her mind.

He didn't say anything, just shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Then, he pointed at the stairs that led to the open hallway of her apartment block. She frowned even more but he didn't wait for her answer anyway. She watched as he climbed the stairs and came to stand in front of her.

He still didn't say anything, and she was getting nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything, dammit?

He smiled softly and pushed her away from her window. He lifted his leg and her eyes widened. What was he going to do? He climbed through her window and fell to the floor – right on his pretty face.

She smiled smugly as he groaned.

"You know you could've-"

"Shh, Teresa, don't say anything." He got up, feeling his nose for a possible bruise or pain. He shrugged his shoulders, first his right, then his left and dusted off his suit.

She shook her head and sat down on the couch again. She pressed play and watched the movie again. After a few moments, she felt him sit down beside her.

"What are you watching?" he asked. She didn't reply, so she assumed he looked for himself. "Ah. Good choice."

He moved back until his spine was resting comfortably against the backrest of the hand-me-down couch. A few seconds later, she turned her head slightly and looked at him, softly smiling. He didn't return her smile – he was caught in the movie already.

She returned her focus to the movie, the smile still on her lips. She leant back against the backrest, just like he had done.

They didn't say anything for the bigger part of the rest of the movie, but she felt considerably happier than she did before he had so brutally violated the privacy of her home.

Somewhere throughout the movie, his hand had reached out to intertwine with hers. He lifted it and kissed her palm, sending shivers down her spine.

If only they could be... _this_. For now, they were just two lonely best friends, in search for love – even though were _in love_ with the other. One day, she assured herself. Perhaps one day, they could be more.

Now, she just enjoyed the feel of his big hand in her smaller one and his presence beside her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm serious; if you liked this, LET ME KNOW. I need it right now. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
